In many cases, window glasses (rear window glasses) installed in back doors of hatchback-type automobiles have small areas due to the limitation in design. Therefore, most of such window glass is occupied by the region of the heating strips for securing the rear view when driving in the rain. With this, it becomes necessary to install a glass antenna in a blank space around the periphery of the heating strips on the rear window glass.
The region of the blank space is small. Therefore, in order to improve the gain of glass antenna, the heating strips are also used as an antenna in a manner that the antenna's horizontal strips, vertical strips, etc. arranged around the periphery of the heating strips are positioned adjacent to heating horizontal strips, bus bars, etc. of the heating strips (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,334,813 B2 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication 2009-105665).